drink
by Gabriela S2
Summary: Draco Malfoy encontra na boate uma mulher estranhamente familiar e extremamente misteriosa
1. toxic

Ele entrou na boate e esperou que os olhos se acostumassem as luzes do lugar, foi ao balcão e pediu um drink ao barman. Enquanto esperava o que o drink ficasse pronto sentiu olhares vindo em sua direção. Sorriu, afinal, de qualquer jeito aquilo alimentava o seu ego.

...

Estava sentada em uma mesa afastada do balcão e da multidão que dançava freneticamente na pista, atraia olhares de inveja das mulheres e de cobiça dos homens mas não ligava pra eles, afinal, não havia um que a atraísse em especial. Então ela viu um loiro entrando na boate; porte atlético, rosto aristocrático, usava roupas pretas. Permitiu-se observar um pouco até que em um relance de memória o reconheceu.

-Malfoy- sussurrou pra si mesma. Sorriu, ia se divertir muito essa noite.

...

Fazia cerca de cinco minutos que estava sentado no balcão, tinha o drink em mãos e notava o sorriso de várias mulheres em sua direção, mas não as correspondia, afinal, aquelas mulheres eram até atraentes, mas não o suficiente para um Malfoy. Então ELA apareceu, o vermelho estava presente em toda ela: nos cabelos ondulados, nos lábios, o batom cor sangue, no vestido tubinho tomara que caia que ia até a metade das coxas, no salto escarlate... Tudo contrastando com a pele branca salpicada de sardas. Nunca o vermelho lhe parecera tão quente como naquele momento. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, mas agiu como se ele não estivesse ali.

-Rick, um fogo ardente pra mim...

O barman sorriu.

-Claro, ruivinha!

Enquanto ela esperava a bebida sentiu os olhos de Malfoy percorrer todo o seu corpo, corou e isso foi notado pelo loiro.

O drink chegou, ela o levou aos lábios de um modo que sabia que Malfoy iria comentar.

...

Ele continuou a observá-la, não sabia por que, mas aquele rosto lhe era estranhamente familiar... Não... Ele jamais esqueceria uma mulher como ela. Quando a viu levar o drink escarlate aos lábios ele parou de respirar por alguns segundos, desejando ser a taça nos lábios dela.

-Parece gostar de vermelho.

...

Ela pousou o drink no balcão e sorriu esse não é bem o tipo de cantada que uma mulher espera levar, pra falar a verdade nem cantada era. Mas o jeito displicente de quem comenta o tempo que ele usou deu até um certo charme a frase. Algo lhe dizia que ele era um ótimo jogador, e pelo esforço ela resolveu responder.

-Houve um tempo em que eu detestava.

-Não devia- retrucou o loiro – Ela lhe cai muito bem.

Ela levou o restante do drink aos lábios.

-prazer, sou Draco...

-... Malfoy –completou ela- conheço você

Ele a olhou surpreso.

-Você também me conhece – continuou ela – mais ou menos – completou, quando relances das brigas do colégio vieram a sua mente.

-Talvez se você me falar seu nome eu refresque a minha memória...

-Meu nome não importa, se eu me chamasse Lucia continuaria sendo eu, se eu me chamasse Roberta continuaria sendo eu...

- Então, mulher misteriosa, que tal dançar uma musica?

Ela sorriu, se levantou e foi junto ao loiro pra pista de dança, começaram a dançar ao ritmo da musica, corpos levemente colados, aquilo estava o deixando louco, o cheiro dela, o jeito que ela dançava e o olhava. Tudo! Percebeu que ela aproximou o rosto, fechou os olhos, já imaginando onde aparataria com ela durante o beijo.

...

A ruiva sorriu ao ver Malfoy tão entregue, mas não foram os lábios o seu objetivo, mas sim o ouvido.

-Pensei que quando falou ao seu amiguinho Zabini que nunca beijaria uma Weasley você estava falando sério...

Ao ouvir essa frase Malfoy abriu os olhos rapidamente, mas a única coisa que viu foi uma cascata de cabelos ruivos sumir no meio da multidão. Passou algum tempo parado no meio da pista processando o que acabara de acontecer. Quase beijara a Weasley fêmea, e o pior, já imaginava o que faria com ela quando a levasse para o seu quarto. Saiu da boate irritado, jurando nunca mais olhar qualquer ruiva a sua frente, mas de algum modo uma pequena parte sua queria entrar naquela maldita boate, achar a ruiva e a levar para seu quarto nem que fosse a força.

Gina chegou no seu apartamento e se jogo no sofá, estava certa, se divertira e muito a custa do Malfoy, mas de algum modo ficou imaginando como teria sido se o beijo tivesse acontecido.


	2. nos encontramos novamente

Draco chegou a seu novo emprego, tinha olheiras, sinal claro que não havia conseguido dormir direito. Foi ao escritório de seu superior e não gostou nada de ver quem era.

- Potter...

-Malfoy...

-Vejo que ser o queridinho do mundo bruxo te levou a algum lugar, afinal, se dependesse do seu cérebro...

-Sem gracinhas, Malfoy, ou posso te mandar pro olho da rua em trinta segundos.

Draco bufou.

-Vou lhe conduzir ao seu escritório e para deixá-lo avisado você vai ter uma colega.

Draco sorriu, nem tudo estava dando errado, afinal.

Harry o conduziu ao seu local de trabalho, a abriu e Draco se impressionou ao ver quem estava sentada em frente a mesa que seria a sua.

-Gina?

-Sim Harry? – perguntou sem erguer a cabeça.

-Conheça o seu novo colega.

Gina foi tomada pela curiosidade, ergueu a cabeça e entrou em estado de choque ao ver que Draco Malfoy era o seu novo colega. Harry chegou perto do ouvido de Gina e sussurrou:

- Eu não confio no Malfoy. Se ele te fizer qualquer coisa me avisa ta?

Gina fez que sim mas a verdade é que ela não prestara atenção nenhuma ao que Harry falou. Harry saiu e fechou à porta, Draco continuou em pé incrédulo, sentando- se apenas ao ouvir o comentário de Gina:

-Vai ficar aí em pé o resto do dia? Não espere que eu resolva a papelada em sua mesa.

Draco bufou e sentou – se em sua mesa, passaram cerca de meia hora em completo silêncio quando o telefone de Gina tocou.

-Oi pai, to sim.

Draco discretamente lançou um feitiço no telefone de Ginaa. Tirou o seu do gancho e começou a ouvir a conversa entre ela e o pai.

- Tem certeza que não é muito trabalho pra você?

-Tenho pai!

-Você sabe que se quisesse poderia estar trabalhando aqui perto de mim com um escritório só seu.

-Mas eu quero começar de baixo, pai. Não quero que digam que eu só consegui o que eu tenho por ser filha do ministro da magia... Vou desligar agora, tenho trabalho pra fazer.

Gina desligou o telefone e foi ao frigobar, se abaixou e a barra da camisa subiu um pouco, deixando a mostra algo que parecia ser uma tatuagem.

-Aposto que o papai superprotetor não imagina que você anda em boates à noite... – resolveu atirar verde

Gina cuspiu a água que estava em sua boca.

-Você não se atreveria...

O loiro sorriu com a reação da ruiva. Tinha algo contra ela, afinal.

-Sim, eu me atreveria, a não ser que...

-A não ser que... – Gina ficou apreensiva. O que será que aquele louco ia pedir?

Draco pensou em chantageá-la pra levá-la pra cama, mas descartou essa ideia. Ele era um Malfoy, não precisava desses joguinhos pra conquistar uma mulher, podia levá-las pra cama por mérito próprio.

-Eu não me importaria em ver a tatuagem que você tem...

Gina ficou muda por alguns instantes. Como ele sabia que ela tinha uma tatuagem?

-eu não sei do que você ta falando – ela mentiu. Mentiu de uma maneira perfeita, na opinião de draco de modo que se ele não tivesse visto a tatuagem com os próprios olhos acreditaria piamente nela, e convenhamos que ele era bom com mentiras

-claro, só se eu imaginei essa tatuagem.

-ou bebeu mais do que devia, ontem.

-bom... você também bebeu, e comigo. Você quer mesmo que seu pai saiba que você bebeu com um Malfoy, claro, ele não vai sequer sonhar com isso se você mostrar a tatuagem pra mim...

-Mas nem que a vaca tussa!

-Então o papaizinho vai ficar decepcionado em saber que a sua filhinha é uma devassa toda marcada e com o péssimo costume de andar em boates a noite.

Gina bufou, virou de costas e levantou um pouco a blusa, deixando a mostra uma tribal, abaixou a blusa com fúria.

-Feliz?

-Sim... Por enquanto...

Gina afundou em sua cadeira. Algo lhe dizia que sofreria muito nas mãos do Malfoy.


	3. Bilhetes

Gina chegou em casa, jogou as coisas com fúria no chão e se jogou na cama. O que ela fez para merecer isso? Fez Streep Tease na santa ceia? Jogou pedra na cruz? Roubou as botas de Judas? Ela tava pagando o pato, era só isso que podia ser... Foi brincar com o Malfoy e agora tava pagando pelo pecado. Mas ela tinha que admitir que lembrar a cara que ele fez quando descobriu quem ela era, foi um ótimo pagamento Ela saiu dos seus devaneios ao ouvir barulho de pequenas batidas na sua janela, era uma coruja, linda por sinal.

Abriu a janela, deu um petisco a ela e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho que tinha preso na sua pata.

_Hoje, às onze horas, na mesma boate de ontem._

_Draco Malfoy._

Gina não sabia se ria da cara do Malfoy ou se matava ele.

_O que te faz pensar que vou?_

A resposta chegou

_Bom, talvez uma certa ruiva não queira que seu pai saiba que ela anda em boates se vestindo sem decência nenhuma._

Gina bufou

_Até parece que ele ia acreditar em você_

Sorriu triunfante e se jogou na cama, mas a réplica chegou.

_Talvez se eu der como prova uma tatuagem..._

Gina mordeu os lábios

_Feitiços ilusórios existem pra isso_

**_Finiti encantaten_**___também._

Gina bufou e se jogou na cama, pegou um travesseiro, escondeu seu rosto nele e gritou de raiva. Um tanto longe dalí um certo loiro tinha um sorriso triunfante nos lábios


	4. boate

Draco olhou o relógio mais uma vez, Gina estava meia hora atrasada. Por que mulheres demoram tanto pra se arrumar? Porém ao ver Gina entrar na boate ele sentiu que toda a espera valeu a pena. Odiava ter que admitir aquilo, mas a weselete se tornara um mulherão, com aquele vestido preto, salto também preto e cabelo num rabo de cavalo, então...

Percebeu que muitos olhares masculinos se voltaram pra ela então ele fez questão de puxá-la para um banco ao seu lado no balcão. Ela porém fez questão de olha-lo com raiva e depois simplesmente ignora-lo, se dirigindo ao barman:

-oi Rick!

-oi Gininha!

-me vê um sétimo céu!

-só se for agora.

O loiro se sentindo meio excluído da conversa pediu um também.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, nem pareciam se conhecer, mas QUINZE rodadas depois... Estavam extremamente relaxados, pareciam velhos amigo.

-Mas Weasley- falou Draco com a voz embargada- por que seu pai te protege tanto?

-eu sou a única menina em muitas gerações – respondeu com a voz igualmente embargada – ele me vê como uma bonequinha de porcelana. – de repente ela deu um grito tão alto que fez Draco tapar os ouvidos, o grito foi mais alto até que a musica, pelo menos pra quem tava perto dela - RICK!

O barman se aproximou rapidamente dela.

-pois não?

-me vê mais uma rodada!

Logo dois copos longos com um liquido azul turquesa estavam no balcão. Cada um pegou um.

-ao que vamos brindar agora?

-ao grande bundão que você é.

-ao grande bundão que... - só agora se deu conta do que brindou – EI! Eu não sou bundão.

Nem adiantava mais reclamar, a garota havia entornado o copo de uma vez. Rick se segurou pra não rir, tava se divertindo muito com aqueles Gina se levantou, erguendo uma das mãos pro alto.

-UHUUUUUUU! eu adoro essa musica!

-que musica é essa? – draco perguntou.

-eu não sei, só sei que me deu uma vontade desgraçada de dançar. Agora vem!

Logo Ginny estava puxando, ou melhor, rebocando Draco pro meio da pista, dois minutos depois estavam praticamente dançando a dança do acasalamento.

-vamos sair daqui pelo amor de deus!

Gina concordou, ele levantou a varinha. Ela abriu a boca em surpresa e o fez abaixar a mão.

-o que você ta fazendo, seu tonto?

-eu to aparatando – respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

-você tá bêbado e aqui tem trouxas.

-eu não to bêbado – ele protestou, tentando fazer o quatro com as pernas para comprovar, falhando miseravelmente - então como...

-vem!

A ruiva puxou o loiro para uma porta que dizia entrada dos funcionários. Rick viu a cena de longe e percebeu uma coisa, aquele rapaz mexia muito com sua amiga, afinal, ele nunca a viu agir daquele jeito.

- não podemos ficar aqui!

-cala a boca! Eu sei o que eu to fazendo

Draco bufou, mas consentiu, odiava quando alguém o mandava calar a boca. Ele era Draco Malfoy, ele mandava calar a boca! Durante todo o percurso os funcionários cumprimentaram Gina e ela respondeu normalmente.

-você já trabalhou aqui?

-sou acionista.

Draco se calou. A ruiva o guiou pra uma sala onde havia uma lareira.

-endereço? – ela pediu

-mansão Malfoy.

ela falou o endereço e ele a seguiu. Mal ele chegou a puxou pro seu quarto.

- prepare-se ruiva, essa vai ser a melhor noite da sua vida

Gina revirou os olhos e abriu a boca pra falar como ele era convencido, mas antes que ela fizesse isso ele grudou os seus lábios com o dela.


	5. Ressaca

_Ei, devo ter bebido todas ontem, to com uma puta dor de cabeça._

Abriu os olhos, mas o fechou novamente, escondendo o rosto com o travesseiro, aquela luminosidade toda estava a matando. Finalmente abriu os olhos.

_Esse quarto ta enorme, ta todo branco... Essa cama duplo casal não é minha, esse colchão três andares também não. E esses travesseiros então? São tão macios... Espera um pouco... Eu não estou na minha casa, definitivamente!_

Sentou-se devagar, esperando o mundo parar de girar. Olhou para ao seu lado, embora não houvesse ninguém deitado ali com ela, ela sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa. Levantou o edredom e viu que estava completamente nua. Relances da noite anterior começaram a aparecer na sua mente, as imagens mais pareciam borrões.

_Fui pra boate, tomei todas, dancei até cansar, mas não estava sozinha... Tinha um loiro muito gostoso dançando e bebendo comigo..._

Foi aí que ela se tocou.

_Merda, merda, merda! Eu... Eu transei com o Malfoy!_

Levantou-se e vestiu as roupas rapidamente, não queria ver o loiro demoníaco, mas no intimo sentia que estava sozinha ali. Pegou a lareira, chegou em sua casa e olhou o relógio. _Vou me atrasar com certeza!_

Tomou um banho e uma poção para ressaca, apesar de não a usar muito sempre a tinha pronta por precaução.

Chegou ao trabalho muito, muito mal humorada. Bateu a porta da sala com força, Draco pulou da cadeira, mas riu divertido ao ver como a ruiva havia ficado, e que ele era a causa disso. Passaram todo o expediente calados, Draco completamente relaxado e Gina escrevia com tanta força que parecia a qualquer momento que ela ia atravessar o pergaminho e escrever na mesa. Draco achou que estava na hora de se divertir mais um pouco.

- Que mal humor, Weasley!

Gina apenas grunhiu.

- eu estou de ótimo humor... Principalmente depois da noite de ontem.

Imediatamente Gina corou e relances do que aconteceu se passaram pela sua mente, reações muito, muito erradas aconteceram no seu corpo. Apesar de tudo ela levantou a cabeça e jogou a pena com toda a força na mesa.

-eu te perguntei alguma coisa, Malfoy?

Draco não se deixou abater pelo humor da mulher, ao contrario, queria irrita-la ainda mais, tinha ouvido falar uma vez que ruivas zangadas eram um furacão na cama, e de repente se viu tentado a comprovar isso.

-nossa... já e Malfoy? –se aproximou da mesa de Gina e virou a cadeira dela pra si, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – ontem mesmo você estava gemendo meu nome. Draco, Draco, Draco...

Gina corou e empurrou o loiro de perto de si, andando rápido para porta, aquela aproximação dele a desarmara por alguns segundos, o que foi o suficiente para que ele a segurasse pelo pulso e a prendesse entre seu corpo e a porta, a beijando, não é preciso dizer que ela se rendeu, não é? Afastaram-se ofegantes.

-você vai pra minha casa.

Ela fez que sim. Se separaram e saíram. No caminho do escritório para as lareiras a sanidade voltou pra ela, quando eles chegaram às lareiras ela deu o endereço do seu apartamento e ao chegar bloqueou a lareira. Subiu para seu quarto, estava precisando de um banho de água quente, ou melhor, gelada, muito gelada.

Enquanto isso o loiro chegou à mansão, esperou um, dois, cinco minutos e nada, irou-se, não acreditando que a ruiva passara a perna em si.

Aparatou na casa da ruiva, por um momento pensou ter estrunchado, mas sorriu aliviado ao perceber que não havia feitiço anti-aparatação no lugar. Trocou o sorriso aliviado por um malicioso, a Weasley ia pagar caro, ah se ia!

Subiu para o quarto dela, mas não a encontrou lá, ouviu o barulho de um chuveiro sendo ligado, ia se divertir muito.

Entrou no banheiro, tirou as roupas e girou a mulher pra si.

Gina estava tão relaxada que não ouviu o barulho de passos no banheiro, só se deu conta que tinha companhia quando sentiu alguém agarrá-la e virá-la pra si, pensou em gritar, mas logo reconheceu o beijo, abriu os olhos e teve certeza, era o Malfoy, estava perdida! Deliciosamente perdida!


	6. decisões

Acordou-se no dia seguinte, o loiro dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, se permitiu olha-lo por um tempo, até parecia um anjo dormindo, mas acordado era um demônio em pessoa em todos os sentidos. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha e ela se perguntou o que havia feito, dessa vez nem tinha a desculpa de ter bebido, estavam lúcidos, bem certos do que estavam fazendo. O acordou.

-Draco, levanta...

-mais cinco minutinhos...

-não me faça te jogar de cima da cama.

-se você se jogar por cima de mim eu não reclamo.

Gina bufou e foi tomar banho, quando entrou no quarto a cama estava vazia e nem sinal das roupas do loiro. Uma pequena parte sua ficou desapontada em não encontra-lo lá. Abanou a cabeça, não podia permitir que aquilo voltasse a acontecer.

Quando Draco chegou ao trabalho, Gina escrevia tranquilamente. Sentou-se na sua mesa e começou o trabalho, mas a verdade é que sua cabeça estava longe dali. Quando levava uma mulher pra cama, rolava uma vez e pronto, mas a ruiva... Quanto mais ele provava mais queria provar dela. Até pensou em se afastar, mas a ruiva mexia com ele, mesmo que já tivesse tido mulheres com mais experiência, mas alguma coisa na mulher o fazia se excitar só em lembrar, o modo como ela se entregava e não escondia o prazer que sentia. Decidiu a queria, ficariam num fica fixo, quando sentissem vontade se encontrariam.

Alguns minutos antes do fim do expediente Harry apareceu na porta chamando Gina, ela o seguiu. Quando o relógio apontou o fim do expediente Draco saiu e encontrou o Potter e Gina aos beijos, ele então passou reto e foi em direção as lareiras.

...

Gina seguiu Harry.

-Harry, o que...

Não pode terminar a frase, pois o moreno a empurrou na parede e a encheu de beijos. Ela não podia negar, o beijo do homem era muito bom e por alguns minutos viajou, então quando abriu os olhos viu Draco ir embora a passos duros. Afastou Harry.

- o que você está fazendo?

-beijando você. Gina, eu fui um idiota, eu devia ter levado a serio nosso namoro depois que a guerra terminou...

-só que a Cho foi mais tentadora que eu.

-droga, Gina! O que eu tenho que fazer pra te convencer que ela não chega aos seus pés?

-então porque demorou tanto?

-eu não sei.

-Harry... Se fosse uma semana antes eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de voltar, mas agora...

-tem outro na jogada não é? – Gina ficou calada, o que Harry interpretou como um sim – quem ele é?

Gina ficou calada, não iria dizer que estava desenvolvendo... ãnh... _Sentimentos_ pelo Malfoy. Ao pensar no loiro olhou através da porta entreaberta pra mesa que o loiro usava. Harry seguiu o olhar da mulher e sua boca se abriu em espanto.

-sério, Gina? O Malfoy? Como você pôde fazer isso com sua família? Comi... – Harry falou dando um soco na parede, Gina se manteve tranquila.

- com você? Sempre é tudo você, sempre foi! Eu sempre tive paciência com você, Harry! Eu procurei entender que você passou por um trauma terrível ainda criança, mas nem por isso eu tinha que ficar de braços cruzados e chorando até você cansar da Chang, e se eu tiver qualquer coisa com o Malfoy? Eu não sou sua, Harry! Deixei de ser a muito tempo...

Gina o empurrou e continuou a andar.

-você acha que ele vai te fazer feliz? – Harry gritou de longe

Gina se virou

-depois do que você fez Harry, me trocar por uma garota que não vale a metade do que valho e querer voltar porque ela te pôs chifres, qualquer um me faria feliz.

Gina então chegou em casa, tomou banho e se jogou na cama, não ia mais afastar o loiro de si, tinham química, não podia negar.

No dia seguinte Gina chegou ao trabalho, Draco estava calado.

-bom dia – ele não respondeu – tinha que ser um Malfoy mesmo, sempre mal humorado e metido...

Em apenas alguns segundos Draco se levantou, ergueu a ruiva e a sentou na mesa, a beijando com fúria em seguida. Gina o afastou

- o que você está fazendo?

-ué, não é assim? Chegar e pegar? Ou o Potter tem prioridade na hora de abrir as suas per...

Gina deu uma tapa bem forte no rosto de Draco.

-você é um idiota, Malfoy! Põe na cabeça algumas coisas: 1. Eu não sou igual às mulheres que você pega por aí, que já transaram com meia Londres! 2. Eu não tenho MAIS NADA com o Harry, ontem só rolou aquele beijo porque ele roubou e 3. É que eu não te devo satisfações, sinceramente, não faço ideia de porque to te dando satisfações, afinal, eu não sou sua, você não é meu, você não pertence a ninguém.

-MAS PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NA PORCARIA DA MINHA VIDA EU QUERIA PERTENCER! A verdade é que eu não quero nenhum cara te tocando, e depois que a gente... Enfim, não consegui sentir atração por nenhuma mulher!

Gina ficou estática, nunca esperou que essas palavras saíssem da boca do loiro nem em um milhão de anos. Ela então falou quase sem voz.

-mas e se não der certo? Se daqui a uma semana, um mês você terminar porque apareceu uma mulher melhor que eu?

Ele ficou calado por um tempo, nunca havia tentado ter um relacionamento realmente sério com alguém. Ele poderia dizer aquelas coisas que toda mulher quer ouvir: que a amaria pra sempre, que nunca a trocaria por ninguém e jamais olharia pra ninguém, mas droga! Eles já eram opostos por si só, já era uma relação que tinha muito pra dar errado, então não podiam começar já com uma mentira, tinha que ser sincero com ela.

-é um risco que vamos correr e eu não gosto de te fazer correr esse risco, mas tenho quase certeza que isso não vai acontecer. Porém eu não vou te forçar a nada, a decisão é sua.

Gina ficou em silencio por um tempo, isso poderia dar tão terrivelmente errado: ele poderia traí-la, poderia desistir por causa da família dela ou até mesmo em uma briga a chamar de todos aqueles nomes terríveis na sua adolescência, mas droga! Eram adultos agora, Le não agiria mais como um pirralho mimado, agiria? E ao olhar pra ele, tão confuso, e tão apreensivo, como se realmente tivesse medo de um "não" vindo dela... Ninguém poderia fingir sentimentos tão bem assim, nem mesmo ele. Ela então o puxou e o beijou. Pela primeira vez se beijaram com calma, e se sentiram longe dali até que uma legião de ruivos invadiu a sala. Não é preciso descrever as suas caras ao ver a irmãzinha sentada na mesa, ainda mais amarrotada e com o homem que era uma das maiores desavenças da família entre as suas pernas. Logo feitiços de todos os tipos (e até uns crucios) voando pela sala. Gina então pôs fim na bagunça.

-pai, não trata assim meu NAMORADO!

-NAMORADO? – todos exclamaram inclusive o próprio Draco.

Gina se virou pro loiro, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-sim, namorado. Você é ou não é?

Draco engoliu em seco

-é... Acho que sou.

Arthur então chegou e viu a confusão que se tornou o lugar. Quando os meninos falaram sobre o novo namorado da irmã o próprio pai ficou lívido.

-Gina, se você continuar com essa loucura, considere-se demitida do trabalho e expulsa da família.

- do trabalho eu não preciso, eu recebi semana passada uma proposta do Harpias e sobre família, se vocês fossem mesmo aceitariam e confiariam minhas decisões em vez de tentar me empurrar pra um cara que só me quer porque a ex dele a largou. Sim, eu sei que foi o Potter que me dedurou pra vocês! – virou-se pra Draco – vamos embora?

Draco fez que sim e seguiu a ruiva, calado. Nunca imaginou com toda aquela atitude, muito menos a palavra Potter sair com tanto desprezo da boca da ruiva, lembrava um pouco ele mesmo... sorriu, talvez Gina devesse ter sido selecionada pra sonserina afinal.


	7. Dois anos depos

Dois anos depois...

As Harpias estavam em uma decisão de campeonato, o Harpias estava perdendo por poucos pontos, sua colega tinha que apanhar logo o pomo de ouro. Teve um Vislumbre de sua colega Anne apanhando o pomo antes de sentir uma pancada na cabeça e ficar inconsciente.

Acordou no hospital, uma porção de cabeças ruivas ao seu redor, todos a olhando com preocupação, Hermione também estava lá, tão preocupada quanto os outros. Tentou se sentar, mas a cabeça doeu muito.

- onde está o Draco?

O rapaz que estava sentando em uma cadeira próxima, com olheiras fundas (mostrando claramente que ele virou a noite acordado ali) se levantou e andou rápido pra perto da namorada.

- você foi atingida por um balaço bem na cabeça, e caiu de cerca de dez metros de altura.

-e ainda estou viva? – a mulher perguntou surpresa. Ninguém resistiria a uma queda tão grande.

-seu namorado – Rony cuspiu a ultima palavra com desdém. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a ideia da sua irmãzinha namorar o Malfoy, embora o resto da família já tivesse se conformado, vendo que a ruiva não iria mudar de ideia – lançou um feitiço em você antes que chegasse ao chão. Pelo menos fez alguma coisa que preste...

-realmente, eu fiz enquanto você olhava estático a sua irmã quase morrer.

-EU ESTAVA EM ESTADO DE CHOQUE, SEU BABACA!

Uma enfermeira apareceu e mandou que Rony fizesse silencio, senão iria ter que expulsá-lo do quarto. Gina então a chamou.

-com licença, senhorita, há quanto tempo estou aqui.

-você chegou ontem à noite.

-então vou ser liberada logo?

-infelizmente só vamos poder lhe dar alta amanhã.

-porque só amanhã? Uma colega minha teve um caso um pouco mais grave que o meu e saiu no dia seguinte...

-você também sairia, mas tem que ficar um pouco mais porque seu caso é especial.

-porque especial? – a ruiva perguntou desconfiada.

- por causa do bebê, oras! – a enfermeira respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Gina abriu a boca, e refez os cálculos mentais. Sua mestruação ainda não havia vindo esse mês, mas ela não deu muita importância ao fato já que estava sob o estresse da final do campeonato e isso sempre acontecia quando ela tava estressada. Já Draco ficou branco e pra surpresa de todos, desmaiou. Todos os ruivos e a enfermeira correram pra socorrê-lo.

-ACORDA ESSE IMBECIL PORQUE EU QUERO MATAR ELE! – Rony berrou enquanto a enfermeira fazia sinal de silencio e Hermione rolava os olhos. De tanto mexer nele uma caixinha caiu do seu bolso, quem pegou foi Arthur Weasley, que ficou surpreso ao encontrar um anel de noivado. Todos olharam o anel, também surpresos, só Hermione continuava calma, e explicou diante do olhar curioso de todos, inclusive de Gina.

-ele ia pedir a Gina em noivado, tentou varias vezes durante o mês, mas a Gina estava envolvida demais com a final do campeonato do time. Ele deixou pra pedi-la assim que o jogo acabasse, mas não ia imaginar que a futura noiva ia parar no hospital.

Enquanto Draco acordava, Arthur Weasley falou calmamente com um sorriso até mesmo... Amigável?

-fico feliz que ele realmente tenha essa intenção, porque se não tivesse ia casar sob a ordem de uma porção de varinhas.


End file.
